Treasure Hunt
by Ember Mage
Summary: During Nagisa's lacrosse game, Mepple and Mipple sneak out and find a ring. They decided to go on a treasure hunt, but find themselves lost and frightened. Slight surprise crossover.


**Disclaimer:** No property of _Futari wa Precure_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Toei Animation.

* * *

**Treasure Hunt**

* * *

Out of the blue one day, Misumi Nagisa was at her lacrosse game as usual. Some kind of tournament, she had huffed boastingly, as she marched to the field near her school with a lacrosse stick in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. After all, she was the star player, so there must be a reason why she was so eager to play.

Inside her duffel bag contained a bottle of cold water, a pair of sneakers, and some extra clothes in case she was wet or the weather changed. Besides her equipment, she carried one item that no girl on her lacrosse team had.

A cell phone.

Not just a cell phone. A yellow creature dwelled in it.

His name was Mepple.

On this particular sort of day, Mepple had an urge to explore the natures of this world. Hopefully, Mipple would be there. Honoka sometimes came to Nagisa's scrimmages to cheer her on. Of course, Honoka would have to bring her Precure cell phone and her queen card too, in case anything suspicious attacked.

Mepple grunted as he was tossed around and around inside the polyester bag, bouncing here and bouncing there. _Stupid, mepo_, thought he, rambling over how Nagisa should take better care of the cell phone mentally. Suddenly, the bag was jerked someplace and Mepple felt himself falling in an endless oblivion.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried Mepple, crashing into the ice cold bottle that contained Nagisa's hope for hydration. The icy air radiated around him, making him shiver slightly.

"Stupid water bottle, mepo,"he muttered to himself, chattering his teeth.

He heard Nagisa's voice ring loudly, even from inside the zipped-up bag. Grumbling, Mepple mimicked Nagisa as she greeted her friends.

"Rina! Shiho!" Mepple heard Nagisa shout, followed my sounds of giggling girls.

"Rina! Shiho!" imitated Mepple, scrunching his face and making dumb looks that would make Nagisa annoyed if she saw. He sighed. If Mipple was with him right now, she would have laughed.

Not because Mepple hated Nagisa. It was fun to make fun of her sometimes. Sometimes she did such moronic things you just had to make fun of her. He chuckled at the last time this happened.

"Nagisa!" greeted a familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Honoka!" was Nagisa's reply. Mepple could picture Nagisa saying hello to all her friends. Cheerful, big smile plastered on her face, voice full of laughter, and mind set on nothing. As usual. No surprise there.

"Ah! Fu-fuji-P-senpai?" cried Nagisa, aghast. Honoka must have brought Fujimura with her. Figures.

"Oh, the game's 'bout to start,"chattered some of the girls as a whistle screamed suddenly.

"Yeah, see you guys!"

_Now's my chance, mepo_, thought Mepple, leaping up and pushing himself against one of the ends of the roof. The tempting crack of light shined in his eyes as he managed to latch on one of the outsides of the bag and push himself through.

"Free at last, mepo!" gasped Mepple, inhaling the soft passing breeze.

To his luck, everyone else was paying attention to the game. Wanting to escape the loud wild cheers of the fans, Mepple snuck off to a nearby tree.

"Where's Mipple, mepo?" wondered Mepple out loud, until he spotted a blue-haired girl waving her arms and yelling. No signs of a cell phone jumping out of her pocket.

Mepple was surprised by a,"Oh, there you are, mipo!" in a loud squeaky voice.

"GAAHHHHH!" screeched Mepple, leaping up as high as Mount Fuji. He whirled around and saw a fluffy pink creature inside the same type of cell phone he was in. "You scared me, mepo!"

"I'm sorry, mipo!" said Mipple apologetically. "I was looking for you, mipo!"

"Well, that's all right,"said Mepple. "Don't worry about it, mepo."

Mepple and Mipple sprouted out of the cell phones and crawled away, unbeknowngst to the crowd, who was too involved with the lacrosse game than paying attention to two odd-looking creatures sneaking away. Mipple stepped on something hard.

"Ouch, my foot, mipo!" yelped Mipple, yanking her foot up and massaging it gently.

Mepple examined the small rock Mipple had stepped on. It was... a ring! One of those cheap rings you get in a snack bag or whatnot. Mepple and Mipple stared at the plastic jewel, mesmerized by the beauty of its light.

"There might be more, mepo!" said Mepple. "Let's go look for some, mepo!"

Several times they found nothing, or really odd items like a missing staple or so. After searching around the field, Mepple said,"Let's move somewhere else, mepo."

Mipple agreed as they headed off to a place far away, away from the concrete forest known as downtown, away from the wild roars of the excited fans, away from the action of the lacrosse tournament. It started when Mepple marched to the left, and then... they were in some area with a creek in it.

"Do you know where we are, mipo?" questioned Mipple nervously as she leafed through a bunch of leaves. Her worries died once she plucked a coin up. "I found a coin, mipo!"

Mepple was relieved when Mipple was distracted by the brightness of the coin. He didn't want to tell her that he had no clue where they were. He didn't want to act like a wimp. He didn't want to cry for being in a world where he had no idea where to go. Mepple forgot about what he had previously been anxious about when he spotted something shiny in the sand.

"Look what I found, mepo! It's a bead!" Mepple gasped in awe as he picked up the shiny piece and turned it around in the sunlight, watching the light bounce off the sides here and there. Mipple watched as well, eyes gleaming at their treasures. She looked at the ground and gasped. "A string of beads!"

Mepple fished it off the ground and read the white characters inscribed on the colorful prism that consisted of the beads. "_MAHO Dou_? What could this mean, mepo?"

Something interrupted him. A swish of the bushes made Mepple and Mipple discover that someone else was there. What dangers could they expose? What if it was the evil that was trying to take over the Garden of Light?

"Eh..." both of the creatures were frightened. When they should have been scurrying frantically across the creek looking for a place to hide, they were nervously staring at the spot where the sound was distributed, as if they were hypnotized.

A girl in a pink witch uniform with red-pink odangos burst out of the bushes, yelling,"I can't find the bead string, Hazuki-cha-"

The girl jumped up once she saw Mepple and Mipple cowar, shivering wtih fright. She gasped and continued where she left off of. "A-aaaaa-aaaaa..."

They gawked at each other. The girl and the representatives of the Garden of Light. To their surprise the girl was stunned with fright.

A few moments of silence passed.

Finally, panic broke loose when they all inhaled deeply at the same time and left with a loud scream that could have shattered windows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The child sprinted away in a blink of an eye, screaming at the top of her lungs, and Mepple and Mipple ran the opposite direction, screaming loudly also. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mepple and Mipple stopped when they heard a growl. A dog sprang out of nowhere, barking madly at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Mepple and Mipple dashed away, waving their arms uselessly until the dog suddenly lurched back because of him being on a leash.

"Prowl?" purred a ginger cat, glancing blankly at them with much innocence.

Mepple and Mipple would have stayed to examen this specimen and probably make friends with it (and/or end up in a fight with it) but since they were scared out of their wits too many times, they couldn't take any more chances.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

They dashed away from the harmless feline.

* * *

Mepple and Mipple managed to end up at the empty field after running away from many ordinary items, including a flower pot, a hose, and another cat. Panting, they trudged to a tree where the adventure had started for them.

"What a day, mipo,"grunted Mipple, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Yeah, but I still managed to save these, mepo,"replied Mepple, showing her the scraps of shiny objects they considered as valuable treasures from their adventure - a staple, a ring, a bead, a bead string with the MAHO Dou characters stamped on the beads, and a coin.

Mipple smiled. "This signifies our dangerous yet worthwhile trip, mipo."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

They jumped up in surprise at the booming noise full of tiny relief that was switched to fury. They would recognize the voice from anywhere. Mepple and Mipple felt themselves turn to stone as they spun around nervously, awaiting a long lecture from Nagisa.

"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING OVER FOR YOU!" continued Nagisa, stomping on the earth so hard that her shoe might have sunk to the middle of the planet. Honoka followed an enraged Nagisa, smiling apologetically.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TROUBLE YOU PUT OURSELVES TO? TRAVELING AROUND HERE IS NOT ONLY DANGEROUS TO YOU, IT ENDANGERS US AS WELL!" cried Nagisa.

Nagisa rambled on, but Mepple only heard,"Blah, blah, blah, blah, Mepple! Blah, blah, blah, Mepple, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

_Blah, blah, blah_, thought Mepple, rolling his eyes, knowing how the lectures went. Nagisa would probably not forgive him in a million years after running off. _Oh, well. Though I'm in serious trouble and Nagisa's going to yell at me, I had fun today. It was worth it.

* * *

"Majogaeru, majogaeru, majogaeruuuuuuuuu!" cried the odango girl from before._

"Doremi-chan, you're not a majogaeru!" assured her best friend, a brunette in an orange witch costume.

"How can you tell? Being exposed to two Majorika-like creatures from... wherever they were from! How can you not be frightened after this?" More strings of wails and complaints followed.

The odango girl's little sister popped out of nowhere. "Doremi! You _still_ didn't bring back the MAHO Dou bead string!" 


End file.
